


The Devil Wears Black

by FunkyRacoon



Category: Casino Royale (1967), Evening (2007), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Drinking, Drunk Kissing, Drunk Sex, From hate to love, Hannibal and Will are married, Kissing, Le Chiffre is an awful boss, M/M, Murder Husbands, Smut and Fluff, Teasing, The Devil Wears Prada AU, Will likes to drink, Wine, nuzzling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyRacoon/pseuds/FunkyRacoon
Summary: Buddy is ready to quit his job at the Black Panther Magazine co. As his awful boss, Le Chiffre keeps treating him like shit, so Will takes him out for a drink and things get out of hand.~~A Devil Wears Prada au no one asked for





	The Devil Wears Black

**Author's Note:**

> I have a new found love for the rair pair know as Royals Evening, Le Chiffre x Buddy Written born. They are just ugh so cute!!
> 
> I'd also like to credit Murdergatsby for the ship idea :)

It was the final straw today, as Buddy was typing away on his computer, sitting in silence, doing nothing but finishing up work. At the sound of the elevator dinging, and the quick switching of a glass cup moving-because yes, even if he’s still working, no one was going to tell Will Graham that he couldn’t drink-his boss, Le Chiffre the most astound fashion magazine owner, was walking to his office. He tossed his black jacket onto Buddy’s desk, without any remorse for the man’s work as the stacks of organized papers were now destroyed. Only to simply state, “Buddy, I need you to go down and get me those papers from yesterday's meeting, also make an appointment with the manager at Grand Sushi, that sushi chef needs to be fired before someone dies of his crap work.”

“Yes, sir.” Was all Buddy could reply with, as he glared at the black suit jacket on his desk. He really wanted to tell the man off, and give him the bird then walk out of this place. But this is the job that Buddy had wanted as a kid, and he had somehow gotten it, now it was like working with the Devil 24/7 everyday.

When the glass doors had been closed, Buddy groaned, head dropping in his hands as he watched Will switch the water bottle on his desk to a bottle of scotch. Buddy chuckled, Will was possible the only person who could make Buddy laugh so hard, even on days that were awful. Like this day so far.

“He can fucking complain to Hannibal all he wants, but I will have my drinks while I work in this hellhole.” Will started, sipping his drink before chucking a ball of paper into the trash bin.

“What will you be doing when you get home today, Will? Drink until you're knocked out?” Buddy chuckled.

“No….and yes. No, I'm going to go home, drink a bottle, and then fuck myself onto Hannibal’s fat cock. Then, I will pass out.”

Buddy laughed, going silent when the glass doors opened, and Le Chiffre stuck his head out.

“Buddy, did I not make myself clear about what I wanted.” Le Chiffre’s words were harsh and clipped, sending a chill down Buddy’s spine.

“Yes, sir. I'll get to it right now.” Buddy stuttered, standing up as he grabbed his phone, and the jacket hurrying to hang the damnable thing up. The urge to just light it up on fire was strong, but he had to keep this job.

When the doors closed again, Will grumbled some profanities under his breath, before speaking up again.

“You know what, how about I take you home tonight, we get drunk, and break something expensive. That’ll make you feel better.” Will smiled.

Buffy sighed, before shaking his head. “Yeah, I would like that.”

Now all he had to do was to go through the rest of the day...without trying to stab his boss. What a long day this was going to be.

~~

Three bottles of some kind of fancy whiskey that neither Will, nor Buddy, could pronounce and both of them were drunk. Buddy had gawked at Will’s home, he knew he was married to Hannibal Lecter, possibly the fanciest and richest man alive. Buddy often wondered how Will and Hannibal ended up marrying, but decided against asking, at least at a time when they’re both sober enough to understand each other. But right now they were in the backyard with a bag of golf clubs, seeing how far they could hit a bottle. Buddy paled against Will’s form, but mostly they just laughed and whooped for each other.

“Alright, alright, how about we...play a little game?” Will asked, sipping at his bottle, while Buddy was getting ready to hit.

“Depends on what kind of game, Will. Cause I am not going to wake in the morning having a lawsuit on my ass, just because we slept together.” Buddy smiled when he heard a snort, and a faint, “You’re not even my type.”, behind him.

“A fun game, like uhhh, kind of like that one game, truth or dare? Yeah.”

“Mmmmh, why not. I’d like to get to know my cousin a little better, besides the fact that he’s married to some rich snob.”

“Hey, watch it. I’m the only one allowed to call him that.”

They both laughed, dropping the golf clubs back into the bag, before taking seats on the chairs at the pool deck. Will flopped down, pushing sunglasses over his eyes to black off the ‘glaring bright lights’, or probably so he could sleep once he passed out. Buddy on the other hand was elighted, and jumpy rather than tired from all the liquor. He felt as if he could run a mile, or maybe go have a nice fuck. He missed sex, a lot, but the job he had kep him busy all day and night.

“I’ll go first,” Will laughed, raising his bottle in the air as he hummed, thinking of a question. “Do you think Le Chiffre is hot?”

“What fucking kind of question is that?” Buddy laughed, feeling a blush rise up his cheeks, thanking whatever god was out there that Will couldn’t tell he was blushing.

“It’s just a question, chill man.” Will scoffed, clearly trying to hide something from the conversation. Buddy was drunk, but he wasn’t stupid.

“Why do you ask? Is there something I should know?”

“No.”

Aha! Gotcha.

“Well, since you asked, yes I do find our boss to be hot. I mean, who doesn’t find him fucking hot, he has the most amazing cheekbones I’ve ever seen. Damn, whoever catches his eyes is probably gonna be the luckiest person ever. I bet he’d be really good in bed, maybe a really kinky top, ya know.” Buddy sighed, letting the alcohol take over his head. Thinking of those long fingers, the way the man’s voice would sound after sex, rough and even sexier. “Fuck, I wonder how big he is? Do you think-Will? Will...WILL!”

Buddy stopped talking once he heard the tell tale sound of snoring, and when he looked over he saw Will’s body had gone limp like he was dead. Grumbling to himself, Buddy set the bottle in his hand down, and stood behind the chair Will was in. He then started to push the chair forward until it was at the edge of the pool, and with the last of his strength he flipped the chair forward. He bursted out laughing when he heard Will’s shocked cry, and saw the man glaring at him as he came up for air. Will splashed water at Buddy’s feet, who only laughed harder.

Buddy kept laughing, only to stop when he heard more splashing, and saw Will getting out of the pool.

“Shit!” Buddy turned and started to run around the pool, while Will chased after him. The two of them laughed loudly, as Buddy would kept pushing chairs behind him to block off Will’s path. Only for the man to vault over them, like some Olympic track runner. They were having such a good time that neither of them heard a car pulling up, nor the voices of two men walking to the door.

“How are you drunk, and still able to walk without falling on your face!” Buddy laughed, dodging Will’s arms.

“Because I’m just good at being sober. I don’t fucking kno-Gotcha!”

“Shit! Will!” Buddy flailed, as strong arms wrapped around his waist. Both men laughed and twisted around like snakes battling one another for a mate, that is until they stopped at the calling of Will’s name.

“Will!”

“Shit!”

Both Buddy, and Will found themselves falling into the pool, creating a large splash that sprayed at the floor. When they came up for air, they both bursted into a fit of laughter, splashing a bit of water until two menacing shadows came over them. Buddy ducked his head not wanting to look up at the wrath in Will’s husbands eyes, a tingling sensation tickle across his skin, as he felt another set of eyes on him.

“Will.”

“Hannibal.”

“Am I going to have to ground you from drinking, so that I don’t have to worry about you burning the house down?”

Will snorted, laying back down in the pool to float around. Slipping the glasses back over his face, as he said, “I am a grown man, Hannibal, I do not need you to babysit me. And I definitely don’t need to be grounded.”

“I see. Maybe you would prefer spanking to being grounded, as it leaves a better mark.”

Buddy couldn’t help but chuckle at that, especially when Will started choking on air, and then swam over to the edge so he could pull himself up. He smiled up at Hannibal, but oh they could both tell that the man had another plan instead of hugging his husband. No, instead Will decided to played coy, kissing Hannibal’s lips and rubbing up against him. He grabed tightly around Hannibal’s pulling them both into the water. Buddy laughed as the couple splashed water at each other, chasing the other around in the pool.

When he looked up he felt the air in his chest get knocked out. Standing alone on land, and possibly the only one who was still dry out of the three of them, was Buddy’s boss Le Chiffre. Buddy felt his cheeks heat up as he remembered what he told Will earlier. He turned away from the man’s sharp eyes, as he swam to the stairs.

“Hey, Jean, why don’t you come in for a dip? Might help get that stick out of your ass for once-Ouch.” Will rubbed his stinging ass cheek that Hannibal pinched, earning a glare from his husband. “What? I was just joking?”

Buddy watched as Le Chiffre glared at the two men in the pool, shook his head, and walked back into the house. He carried his black suit jacket in his arms, as he went to hang it up. Buddy threw off his shirt, hanging it over a chair to dry off. He left quietly, unnoticed, as he saw Hannibal and Will holding each other close, dancing slowly in the water to some imaginery song. It was cliche, but also romantic how the two acted, like a cat and dog, but as lovers. Buddy went back inside afterwards, moving quickly around the house avoided leaving any water on the ground. He walked into the guest room, stripping before jumping in under the warm water. His skin shivered under the warmth, he didn’t feel like cleaning up at the moment, instead he decided to jump out, dry off, and then let himslef pass out on the bed. Or well, would have, if he didn’t just walk out naked except the towel around his waist to find his boss standing half naked by the bed.

Both of them froze, like two deers caught in a headlight, unable to process whether they wanted to run or fight.

Buddy was the first to move, ducking his head as his face went red. “Oh, um shit sorry, I thought this room was going to be empty. I’ll just go find another one.”

Trying not to get hit in the firing lane, Buddy went to speed past his boss, only to freeze as his name was called.

“Buddy.”

“Y-Yes…”

“Come here for a minute.”

He moved like a machine obeying its master's commands. Taking one step at a time, Buddy can practically hear his heart race as he gets closer and closer to Le Chiffre. His nose twitched, as he detected just the faintest scent of wine, something dry and rich, something that Buddy probably couldn't afford. When he stands in front of Le Chiffre, head held low he had no idea what will happen next. Only to tense up as hands run up the length of his as, squeezing at the top before thumbs start to rub circles against his collarbone. Buddy shudders under the confident touches, his knees almost giving out as his cock starts to peak with interest.

This is possibly the worst time to get an erection right now, and yet Buddy can’t find the urge to stop.

“Do you know how beautiful you are? Like some kind of Greek mythical nymph sent down from the heavens, here to tempt men to their darkest desires. You are so pretty, and handsome. Soft like a woman, but with angles of a man.” Buddy feels like he walked into a dream, where his asshole of a boss who has him do all his paperwork and run get his food, is actually nice? “Watching you out there in your little desk drive’s me crazy. I just want to walk out, and pull you into my lap so I can spoil you in kisses.”

“L-Le Chiffre, I-”

“Jean, please.” A hand tips his chin up, and soon Buddy is looking into a maroon and pale blue eye. The air in his kings catching at the throat, as he sees the pupils blown wide with arousal. “I would like to kiss you, Buddy, I would like to kiss you very much. May I?”

Buddy nods his head, unable to trust his voice to answer for him.

Le Chif-no, Jean, tips Buddy’s chin up a little more, before leaning down to seal the space between them. Buddy practically moan at the way Jean kisses him, he feels like a mortal compared to a god with this man. His hands release their grip on the towel around his waist, instead coming up to wrap around Jean’s neck. When he feels sharp teeth nibbling against his bottom lip, Buddy opens up his mouth to let Jean deepen the kiss.

The took suddenly feels hot, way too hot for him to keep any clothes on. Hr wonder if Jean feels the same way. However, the only thing, or things, he noticed was Jean’s large bulk of an erection presses up against his thighs, and when long fingers drop the towel from around his waist.

“Shit! Jean!” Buddy yelps, scrambling for the towel. He hears chuckling from the older man, who only grabs him by the waist and drags him into the bed.

Jean’s lips suck marks into Buddy’s neck, nipping and kissing sweetly against his skin. While his hands work up and down Buddy’s chest, dipping lower and lower each time, but keeping just out of reach of Buddy’s erection. Buddy moans, blushing furiously as he burrowed his face into the pillow under his head, Jean stop with his movements causing Buddy to peek a look from under his curls.

“Do you want me to stop? We don't have to go on.”

“No, no! I want to continue, I just...this is all a lot to process.”

He hears a hum from Jean, before yelping again as he's pulled up to straddle the older man’s lap. Buddy looks down at Jean’s chest, his mouth watering at the sight of the man’s thick chest hair, and rippling muscles. God damn is he fucking hard right now.

“How about you set the pace for tonight, I'll let you take control.”

“I’m not going to get fired am I, or a lawsuit against me?”

Jean huffs a laugh, “Well, I was hoping that after this we could possible date each other, instead of still bring in a work relation.”

“Am I sensing a little bit of insecurity in your voice?”

Buddy laughs as he gets a short slap to his thighs, he leans down over Jean to capture his lips into a kiss. Both men moan, as Buddy begins to grind down, creating friction against dress pants, and skin. Long fingers begin their trek up Buddy’s back, before nails begin to softly scratch down Buddy’s sides. Buddy’s back arches under the delicious feeling of pain, as he presses down harder, electing a moan from Jean. He smirk as he hears a chuckle come from Jean while he starts to undo the older man’s pants, along with his underwear, pushing them down past his knees, and then letting the man pull the rest off. Drool practically starts to form in Buddy’s mouth, as he looks down at Jean’s large cock, hard against his stomach with a bit of precum dribble down onto his stomach.

“You look heavenly.” Buddy moans, climbing back on top of the man, so he can press both their cocks together. His head falling back between his shoulders as he moans.

“As do you, my little minx.” Jean coos, pinching at Buddy’s bottom, only to get another moan pulled from his chest, as he bucks upwards.

“Watch it, Le Chiffre, I’m not a little bed warmer to keep around, I don’t like to play by the rules.” Buddy leers, as a mischievous smirk starts to form on his lips.

“Oh, I was hoping for that.”

Buddy purrs, as he starts to take up a smooth pace again, pulling himself down on top of Jean to kiss him. Rocking their bodies together to single beat, their hearts racing like wild stallions, skin on skin, heat on heat. Inhale. Exhale. Breath coming to form as one, to become one. Buddy moans, while Jean’s hand snakes between them, gripping both their erections as he starts to stroke Buddy’s head. Buddy pulls back, sitting up as he thrust into those warm hands, loving the friction they create.

“Lube?”

“In the top drawer.”

Buddy crawls over the bed, reaching into the top drawer, and smiling as he pulls out the little bottle. When he gets back on top of Jean, his eyebrows scrunch together as he contemplates something. And before he knows it, Buddy has switched their positions again. Jean raises an eyebrow, as he looks down at Buddy. Laying there on his black sheet, standing out like some kind of angel in darkness, his pale lithe body twisting around like a snake. Only to have Jean press a palm to his chest to hold him down, waiting for the younger man to look him in the eye.

“Are you sure?”

No, turning back after this.

“Absolutely.”

Jean nods his head, opening the bottle to pour the contents on his fingers, rubbing it around as he uses the other hand to open up Buddy’s legs. Buddy jumps at the first press of the cold finger, he’s used to either his own fingers or another's, but Jean’s fingers feel like nothing he’s had before. Thick and long, and hitting all the right spot, as he rubs and seeks. He smirks when Buddy moans, and his body consolves underneath his hands as he presses against the boy’s prostate. Adding a little more pressure to the spot, before pulling back to add another finger. Buddy gasps at the stretch, the feeling of his prostate being massaged by those thick fingers.

“Oh! O-o-oH! Jean! Please, I-I want...aah!” Buddy moans, as another finger is added to the stretch. Jean smirked, leaning down to pull an earlobe between his teeth, nibbling at the skin.

Buddy makes a small whine, before groaning again, try to push himself down harder on those fingers. Yelping a little as he gets a little swat to his ass, he makes a small whine before groaning again as the fingers are pulled out of him.

“Please, what?”

“Please, I want...I want you to be inside of me, now. God Please!”

“Anything for you, my love.”

Jean stretches Buddy’s legs out, before wrapping them around himself, as he presses the head of his cock into Buddy. The next thing he knows, is Buddy’s seeing stars at the stretch, his nails digging into the back of Jean’s shoulders. Moaning, as he grinds himself down, and squeezes around the large cock inside of him. Jean groans at the feeling, keeping still until he gets a nod from Buddy. Once he’s given the ‘OK’ sign, Jean starts to pull back a little before pressing back in. He starts his pace slow, so Buddy can get used to the feel of his cock inside of him. Laying his arms on either side of Buddy’s head, as he kisses around Buddy’s collarbone, nipping at the end of each one. Before having his head pulled up, and finding his lips enrapt by those swollen red lips.

Both men rock back and forth, as their bodies connect to the skin, feeling like one giant organism. Buddy wraps and coils himself around Jean’s larger frame, his breathing coming out rough as he moans into Jean’s neck. Burrowing his nose into those lush curls, Jean snarls, as he picks up the pace, going faster and harder at each moan, until he hears the bed start to squeak a little under their combined weight.

Buddy pulls down Jean’s head by his hair, loving the little growl he pulls from the man. Lavishing his lips with his own, as he squeezes around him, “Jean...haaa...I’m close.”

Jean purrs at the sign, biting down on Buddy’s bottom lip before gripping his hips and roughly thrusting his cock harder into him. Buddy falls back onto the bed, gripping the pillow underneath him as he groans. Suddenly, his vision goes white with stars, screaming out as he comes over his stomach. When he opens his eyes a little, he watches as Jean closes his eyes, pressing harder thrust. Jean’s face slowly contorted into a snarl, before he exhales loudly while coming inside of Buddy. It’s almost like watching a regal lion, looking down upon his mate, or his next meal.

Jean pulls out after a bit, walking away only to come back with a wet rag to wipe the come off of Buddy’s stomach. When he’s down, he tosses the rag away, and falls down next to Buddy on the bed, pulling him to his chest as he buries his nose into Buddy’s curls.Buddy chuckles a little, nuzzling up under Jean’s nose before slipping into sleep.

~~

Buddy waits in the elevator, listening to the smooth music as it plays. It’s a little bland sounding, he’s heard it about for a million e, but this time it feels...different. When the elevator dings, Buddy smiles as he walks into his old office, looking over to see Will snoring on his desk. He chuckles as he walks in a little more to see some new person sitting in his old seat. She looks up at Will constantly, a worried look over her face as if she thinks he’s going to get fired. He’s not, Buddy remembers when he used to worry about that too, before realizing that WIll could probably go to work naked or in his sleepwear and still not get fired.

He walks past the counters, knocking on Will’s as he goes.

“Huh? Oh, Buddy! Hey, I got you something. Here catch.” Will slurs, as he barely even tosses a box over to him. Buddy raises an eyebrow, before peeling back the wrapping paper to laugh at the box inside.

“Thanks for the condoms, Will.” Buddy says, rolling his eyes.

“Uh-huh, change the fucking doors, please. I don’t want to look up to see a pale ass getting fucked.” Will says, rubbing his eyes as if he’s trying to get the image out of his head.

Laughing again, Buddy rolls his eyes, before walking into the office, where Jean is looking through some papers. Jean doesn’t notice his entrance, until the papers in his hand are getting set down, and Buddy is sitting in his lap. Jean smiles up at him, kissing his forehead, before wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Can I do anything for you love.”

“Well, there is this one thing…”

“Anything for you, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are loved!!
> 
> Tell me if you like the ship because I have a lot in store for these two!!


End file.
